


Say you love me

by JackH777



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Bad Friend Scott, Bad Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Bad pack, Character Death, Dark, Depressed Stiles Stilinski, Derek Comes Back, Derek Leaves Beacon Hills, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Forced Relationship, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski in Trouble, Stockholm Syndrome, Theo is a Little Shit, They Didn't notice, Violence, Werewolf Theo Raeken, no one notices until someone does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackH777/pseuds/JackH777
Summary: Female Stiles has been in an abusive relationship with Theo for a long time now. With no one noticing or seeming to care she fell deeper and deeper into his hands. No longer able to fight him she has given in letting him run her life as he saw fit. Allison might be catching on to what he is doing, but with Theo's way with words, she might not be able to save Stiles. Better call in reinforcements in the form of a leather-clad wolf who might just care more than anyone would expect.Can Derek and the Pack save Stiles before Theo breaks her completely? They can if the other Hales have anything to say about it.Trigger warnings for a very abusive and manipulative relationship including mentions of rape and violence. Please read safely.





	Say you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for a very abusive and manipulative relationship including mentions of rape and violence. Please read safely. 
> 
> This story goes through Stiles abusive relationship at the hands of Theo and the aftermath with the Pack.
> 
> I do not own teen wolf or any of its characters

“Say you love me.”

 

“I love you.” Stiles replied quickly trying to keep her breathing even.

 

Her eyes were screwed shut not wanting to see the disappointed look on his face when he was able to detect the lie with his wolf powers. After a few seconds of nothing, she almost let the breath she had been holding out.

 

“Say you love me.”

 

“I love you.” It came out slower this time closer to how she would say it if it were true.

 

She could hear him moving around her and tried not to flinch when he got closer. The hardest part was keeping her breathing even when he came up right behind her and wrapped his arms around her body.

 

Keeping as still as possible she waited for him to kiss her neck before opening her eyes.

 

“That was really good sweetheart. You are being such a good girl for me. How about as a reward we go and see the new Star Wars movie? I know we went opening night, but I thought you might like to see it again?” He asked sweetly.

 

She leaned back into him more once she realized he wasn’t mad at her. “That sounds fun.”

 

“Great! Don’t forget a jacket. You know how cold it can get in those theaters and even with cuddling you will want to be warm.”

 

Stiles nodded her head in agreement. She knew the next step well and turned automatically kissing him softly before going to get the jacket.

 

“Don’t doddle Stiles.” He said walking towards the door to wait for her downstairs and to tell her father where they were going.

 

“Yes, Theo.” She said knowing he would be mad if she disobeyed.  

 

++++++++++

 

Pack meetings had become long and boring affairs. Stiles always tried to best to pay attention but every so often her mind would wonder. She tried to keep herself focused on what Scott was saying but once again he was off on a tangent about how they needed to get the rouge omega off their land.

 

She was only pulled out of her thoughts when Theo lifted his arm around her pulling her closer to him. For the briefest of moments, she thought about moving away from him before she thought better and allowed herself to settle into his side.

 

He rewarded her with a quick and soft kiss on the crown of her head allowing her to relax.

 

The rest of the meeting passed quickly with Lydia offering her own solution to get rid of the wolf which was way better than Scotts.

 

After Theo showed his support for her idea Stiles was quick to agree even offering some facts she had learned when researching which supported the redhead's claims.

 

She was starting her fourth point when Theo placed a firm hand on her arm causing her to let the point fall away. Talking when he gave her the signal to stop was a sure-fire way to piss him off. Once again, she found herself grateful that they came up with a warning system, so he could let her know when she was misbehaving.

 

“Good girl.” He whispered low enough that even the other wolves couldn’t hear him as she leaned back into him layer her head on his chest.

 

When the meeting ended, and everyone was getting ready to leave Scott’s house Lydia was quick to grab Stiles stopping her from leaving.

 

“Stiles, I have been meaning to talk to you. Tomorrow Erica, Allison, and I are taking a girl’s trip to the outlet malls and I was wondering if you would like to come? We are leaving early and won’t be back until late, but it is going to be lots of fun.”

 

From the sound of her voice, she really wanted Stiles to go, but she knew better than that.

 

“I have to ask Theo.” She said quickly not realizing how it sounded.

 

Lydia gave her a weird look and Stiles could feel Theo’s gaze on her and not in a good way. She had to do something quickly before this turned ugly.

 

“I mean we were planning to have a lunch date tomorrow and I can’t just ditch him. It would be rude.” She said quickly covering her tracks.

 

Lydia’s face morphed from confusion to understanding quickly. “You two are so cute. It is great that you love spending time with each other.”

 

Theo was quick to come join in their conversation wrapping a strong arm around Stile's waist.

 

“I hope you’re talking about me.” He said with that kind smile and friendly tone.

 

Stiles was quick to notice the kiss to the top of her head was missing meaning that she was in trouble. Of course, she didn’t let the disappointment in herself show on her face. He had taught her better than that.

 

“Yes, actually we were. I was just telling Stiles about a girl’s day we have planned tomorrow, but she told me you guys have a date planned.” The redhead said making it clear in her voice that she wanted him to tell Stiles that they could reschedule.  

 

Theo thought about it for a moment before turning to Stiles.

 

“It’s just lunch babe, we can always do it Sunday instead.”

 

Lydia gave a bright smile at his words. “Great Stiles I will be at your house at 7 and make me come in and wake you up.”

 

Stiles relaxed marginally on the inside and leaned into Theo more on the outside. A few months ago, he would have never have let her do something like that. He would have expected her to turn Lydia down herself and spend the whole day with him. Maybe they were finally getting to a good place in their relationship.

 

“In fact, if all of you lovely ladies are hanging out maybe us boys should get together and do something. What do you say Scott; guys day tomorrow?”

 

Scott, Isaac, Jackson, and Boyd were quick to agree, stating that they would meet back at Scott’s around noon to see what they wanted to do. Jackson was suggesting a video game tournament, but the others weren’t sure if they wanted to do that yet.

 

“Night guys.” Stiles said politely as Theo helped her put her jacket on. It had been raining for the past few days.

 

Theo smiled widely when he heard Lydia complain to Jackson about how he never did those kinds of things for her. Jackson for his part only gave Theo an unimpressed look knowing he was going to have to step up his game.

 

The two of them left after that getting into Stiles car with Theo driving and heading towards the Stilinski household. For the most part, the ride was silent, and Stiles couldn’t stop herself from biting her lip nervously.

 

He seemed to notice her concern and took a moment to reach over and grab her hand softly in his own.

 

“Why don’t you pick something for us to listen to?” He suggested trying to help her relaxed.

 

With her free hand, she flipped on the radio scanning only three stations before landing on a pop one and turning the sound up to a comfortable level.

 

“Good girl.” He said causing her to melt into her seat.

 

They got to her house soon after that parking the car and heading inside. The Sheriff was working the night shift like he did every Friday night meaning the two of them had the house to themselves until around 10 the next day.

 

Once the two of them were inside and Stiles locked the door the smile fell off Theo’s face. Stiles had to work hard to keep herself calm and she stood there waiting for him to say something. He took a deep breath before stepping towards her and punching her in the gut.

 

The blow was enough to cause her to fall over but he was quick to catch her and kiss her softly.

 

“You know why you’re in trouble right love?” He asked softly.

 

She nodded her head hoping it would be enough but knowing he would probably want more. It was confirmed when he grabbed her roughly by the face making her look him in the eyes.

 

“Yes, sir.” Stiles said in almost a whisper knowing his wolf ears could hear it.

 

Theo’s face softened at that. “Then you know why I have to punish you don’t you?”

 

Stiles almost cried but held it in and nodded her head instead knowing he would get upset if she started crying before they even started. He smiled at her kissing her forehead before ordering her to go upstairs.

 

The only plus side was that he couldn’t leave too many marks in case the girls saw her while trying on clothes the next day.

 

They cuddled in her bed after her punishment with Theo rubbing a soothing hand over every inch of her that was hurting. He even made sure to put up one of the shows she likes to fall asleep to on Netflix, so she could relax further.

 

“You did so good baby. I am so proud of you for taking your punishment like a good girl.” He said kissing her sweetly on the forehead.

 

Stiles hoped they were done for the night when Theo handed her one of her birth control pills and some water before turning the light off, but of course, they couldn’t end the day without one more thing.

 

“Say you love me.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too Stiles.”

 

++++++++++

 

True to her word Lydia picked her up early the next morning. Theo had woken her extra early making breakfast for the two of them.

 

After they ate he helped her pick out some clothes that would keep her covered up and comfortable for her day out with the girls. He kissed her softly when Lydia said she was on her way.

 

He handed Stiles her Adderall and a glass of water making sure she had a second one for later in the day when she needed it.

 

“I’ll text you when it’s time to take it, so you don’t forget babe.” He said handing over her cellphone.

 

Lydia honked her horn letting Stiles know she was there.

 

“I’ll text you when we get there.” She promised knowing he would be texting her before they even got to their destination.

 

She went to open the door when he placed a hand on her arm stopping her.

 

“Say you love me.”

 

“I love you.” She said with a smile giving him another kiss before walking out the door locking it on her way out.

 

It was mostly for looks since Theo would relock it with his own key when he left a little bit later. He would defiantly be gone before her father got home in a few hours. He just didn’t want the others knowing he spent the night so often. As far as the pack was concerned they hadn’t made it to that stage in their relationship yet.

 

The girls greeted her kindly as they headed off.

 

Just as she thought Theo texted her before they even got to the outlet mall.

 

**From Theo-** _Morning love, hope you and the girls have a wonderful time!_

 

**From Stiles-** _Morning! Thanks, babe, hope you and the boys have a good day._

 

She replied immediately knowing it was expected unless it was rude to the other girls. If that happened she needed to message him at the earliest moment making sure to use her code word to let him know she was not ignoring him.

 

He came up with that system a few months back after Scott had gotten angry at her for constantly being on her phone when they were supposed to be hanging out. Her best friend took her phone almost giving her a panic attack.

 

Theo came over after a few hours of her not texting back finding her in a wreck in the bathroom. She had apologized instantly when he found her breathing hard and sitting on the closed toilet.

 

“Sorry Scott. I think she is just worried about her dad. He was supposed to be home last night, but he didn’t come back, and he hasn’t been answering his phone.” He explained pulling Stiles into his arms.

 

“I’ll take her to the station to check on him.” He promised.

 

Scott had apologized as they walked out of the house giving her the phone back.

 

That night after her punishment Theo came up with the code word so she knew it was alright to not text him back right away if it was suspicious.

 

It had made her life a lot easier being able to not constantly watch her cellphone for messages from him. He liked it too because it meant he didn’t need to punish her as often.

 

“You and Theo are total relationship goals.” Erica said peeking at her phone. “Seriously I can’t even get Boyd to text me back. How do you do it?”

 

Stiles thought for a moment before putting a soft smile on her face. “He just wants me to know he cares.”

 

The girls all gushed at that before turning the conversation to Jackson and Lydia’s latest drama.

 

++++++++

 

They had been shopping for hours when they stopped for lunch. Stiles grabbed a slice of pizza and found a table while the others got their own food from the various other eateries.

 

It gave her a chance to check in with Theo letting him know that they were planning to stay for a few more hours before heading back.

 

**From Stiles-** _Hey honey were sitting down for lunch now then we're going to do a bit more shopping. We’re planning on heading home in a few hours._

**From Theo-** _Thanks for letting me know. Don’t forget to take your Adderall after you eat!_

 

Stiles smiled down at her phone knowing he was pleased with her. She had been nervous about upsetting him by coming but he promised over breakfast that he was fine with it. He had also made sure that she knew how important it was to bond with the rest of the pack even if they didn’t like her all that much.

 

The girls only invited her because it would have been rude to leave her out of their bonding day. She had thought about objecting; about telling him how she and Lydia were friends, but the more she thought about it the more she understood what he was saying.

 

None of the others besides Scott ever offered to hang out with her one on one.

 

Lydia was a close second, but she only ever hung out with Stiles when they were doing research and even then, the redhead would get annoyed with Stiles after only a few hours. Or at least she used to before Theo.

 

Since he and Stiles got together she had gotten better about not rambling on about nothing. Lydia seemed to enjoy being around her a lot more now that she had it under control, but Stiles wouldn’t exactly call it friendship.

 

++++++++++

 

They were in a dress store that Lydia loved when Erica stepped outside to take a phone call leaving Allison and Stiles alone on a small couch while Lydia tried on the gowns.

 

“So, Stiles, how are you and Theo?” The huntress questioned.

 

Stiles was thrown off by the question, but she was quick to recover telling her everything was great. She even got her small little smile on her face when she talked about him. He loved it when she got that smile because he was the one who taught her how to do it, so it looked like she was in love.

 

Allison gave her a strange look setting her nerves on edge.

 

“Stiles you know you can talk to me, right?” The hunter questioned with soft eyes.

 

The words hit Stiles in the chest hard, but she knew better than to say anything.

 

“Of course, Ali, just like I hope you know you can talk to me.” She replied giving Allison’s hand a gentle squeeze.

 

The dark-haired girl gave her another strange look before returning the comforting gesture. The huntress seemed to drop the subject after that when Erica came back into the room. Stiles tried to push the concerned feeling down hoping that she was overthinking things.

 

++++++++++

 

The girls got back that night heading to Scott’s house to check in with the boys. They all seemed happy when the girls returned. Lydia was quick to show them the things she had bought while the boys told them about their day.

 

Theo pulled Stiles into his arms kissing her quickly before pulling her down onto the couch next to him.

 

“Did you have a good time?” He questioned kissing her forehead.

 

“Yes. I got a few new shirts and a dress that I think you will like.” She said showing him a few of the items before putting them away.

 

He seemed to approve which was calming her down greatly.

 

“I also got you something.” She said pulling out the small box and handing it to him. “I remembered you said your old one got torn when you were fighting a witch.”

 

He smiled taking it opening it up and pulling out the red bowtie inside. Stiles almost cried tears of relief when he smiled at her pulling her in for a longer kiss.

 

“Thank you. I love it.”

 

Once the others were distracted talking about what movie they should watch and where they should get pizzas from when he pulled her closer, so her head was on his chest like normal.

 

“Good girl.” He whispered causing her to turn her head and bury her face in his neck.

 

++++++++++

 

He was driving her home that night when he noticed how tense she was. It concerned him because she hadn’t been like this around him in a long time and it was a cause for major concern.

 

Deciding he needed to talk to her he pulled over on one of the side roads to the preserve making sure they went far enough in so no one would see them from the main road. He went a little further on the road making sure they were hidden before turning the car off.

 

“Stiles, I know you are worried about it, but I really do love the bowtie. You were right in thinking I wanted a new one and I know it’s not something we have talked about, but I am never going to be mad at you for getting me a gift. Quite the opposite in fact.”

 

She should have relaxed completely at his words but instead, she was still tense.

 

“Stiles, what is wrong?” He questioned tone turning deadly serious as he grabbed her hand.

 

It took her a moment to collect her thoughts before she turned to face him with tearful eyes that she wasn’t letting fall.

 

“Allison…Allison said something today…and it…scared me.” She said trying not to cry.

 

Theo got a hard look on his face taking a moment to caress her hand softly in his own. “What did she say?”

 

“She…she said…she told me I could talk to her, but…but the way she said it made me feel scared.” She said allowing a single tear to fall.

 

He felt a new flash of anger wash over him, but he pushed it down in favor of dealing with this using a level head. Taking a few deep breaths, he thought over his next move. There was only one real solution, but it was going to take time and he needed to focus on Stiles right now.

 

“You know I have to punish you right?” He questioned reaching out slowly and wiping the tear away from her face.

 

She nodded quickly and this time he would let it slide.

 

He kept a hand on her face as he leaned forward to kiss the top of her head. “You are being a very good girl for telling me this.”

 

She nodded again giving him an understanding smile.

 

Pulling his hand away from her face and down to her shoulder, he gave her a comforting squeeze before using his other hand to snap the wrist he had been holding quickly.

 

Her hand was bending at a strange angle, but he hadn’t put enough force behind it to break it. It would be a bad sprain, but it would heal quickly. She whimpered at his actions and let a few more tears fall.

 

He unbuckled himself moving closer to her to offer his support not yet taking his hand off her injured one. Stiles allowed him to pull her close taking the comfort he was offering. She felt extremely grateful when he started using his powers to take away her pain.

 

“You did so well Stiles. Look at you being my good girl.” He said kissing the top of her head again.

 

They stayed there for a few moments just holding onto each other before he pulled back starting the car again. He took her pain the entire trip not wanting her to have to be in more pain than necessary.

 

“You know she isn’t your friend, right? She only cares about you because she wants to make Scott happy.”

 

“I know.” Stiles replied believing her own words.

 

As they pulled up to her house he parked the car trusting that she would know what to do when she got out. She waited for him to tell her she could go before opening the car door, but she didn’t get out.

 

“Say you love me.”

 

“I love you.” She said pulling him into a deep kiss.

 

“Don’t worry about a thing. I’m going to take care of us.” He promised as her father opened the front door look out to see what was taking his daughter so long.

 

Stiles turned getting out of the car but not before ‘tripping’ on the car and landing hard on the grass beside her. She rolled over clutching her wrist as the pain came back since Theo had let go of her.

 

Both Theo and her father moved towards her quickly trying to make sure she was alright. Theo picked her up in his arms taking her into the house with the sheriff’s permission. He set Stiles down on the couch taking her pain once again.

 

“Sir do you have a first aid kit.” The wolf asked in a slightly frantic voice.

 

The sheriff got what he asked for sitting next to his daughter and offering her comfort and Theo set and wrapped her wrist making sure that it was in the right place to heal correctly. Stiles thanked him as did the sheriff before Theo went back out to the car to get her shopping bags.

 

“Thank you for taking such good care of her.” John said deciding the two of them could say goodbye in privet.

 

“I’ll always take care of her.” Theo replied as the man left to go to the kitchen leaving him alone with his girlfriend once more.

 

Stiles moved over to him pulling him into a hug and thanking him for helping her. He cupped her face softly before giving her a deep and dominating kiss. Before he left he promised to pick her up for school the next day since she couldn’t drive with her hand messed up.

 

++++++++++

 

Theo noticed the concerned look Allison was giving his girlfriend the following day at school and he knew he was going to have to set his plan in motion sooner rather than later. For now, though he could bond closer with Scott about helping Stiles do things, so she wouldn’t hurt her hand further.

 

Getting rid of Allison took a lot of planning but Theo was confident in his ability to do it without much fuss. All it took was breaking into the Argent’s home and stealing some of Allison’s personal weapons.

 

He had never been against killing people to get the job done, but since getting Stiles he tried his best to make sure he killed only when absolutely necessary to keep her from freaking out.

 

A few well-placed deaths caused the others to cast doubt on Allison. It helped his case that he always did the killing when she was alone and there was no evidence of her being anywhere. It was enough to cast doubt in the pack.

 

From there he played on Erica and Boyd since the two of them had only just started trusting her again after what she had done to them a few years ago.

 

Of course, Scott was quick to defend her as well as Lydia, but he could figure that out.

 

She cornered him one day after lacrosse practice pushing him up against a wall of lockers in the school hallway.

 

“I know what you are doing, and it isn’t going to work.” She said with an almost animalistic growl. “I am not going to stand by and let you tear this pack apart.”

 

Theo couldn’t help the smirk that fell onto his face. “You think I’m trying to hurt the pack? Oh, Allison, I’m not going to hurt the pack. I like the pack just the way it is; naive and blind.”

 

“If you think I am going to stand by and let you hurt Stiles either, you’re out of your mind.” The huntress said giving him another rough shove.

 

What she wasn’t expecting, however, was for Scott, Jackson, and Isaac to come down the hall at that very moment. They came running when they saw what she was doing, and Theo used just enough of his strength to get away from her.

 

Scott grabbed Allison quickly pulling her away from him. “What the hell is going on here?” The Alpha demanded.

 

“She came up and attacked me threatening to break me and Stiles up. I was trying not to use my strength since she was human, but I’m not going to let her hurt Stiles Scott.” Theo said knowing his heart never skipped a beat.

 

His packmates turned to the hunter in various states of shock.

 

“No, Scott that’s not what happened.” She said quickly trying to defend herself.

 

“Oh, so you didn’t just attack me and threaten to ruin mine and Stiles relationship?” He questioned knowing he had her beat.

 

Allison glared at him but didn’t deny what he was saying knowing the wolves would be able to tell she was lying. Her head was spinning trying to think of a way to fix this, but she knew Theo had her beat for now. The one way to get straight to Scott’s heart was to go through Stiles and Allison felt like an idiot for having not done something sooner.

 

“Stay away from Stiles.” The Alpha growled eyes glowing red. She might be the women he loved, but Stiles was his sister and he was not going to let anyone hurt her when she was finally in a happy relationship.

 

“In fact, stay away from all of us. I’m sorry Allison, but you give us no choice. You’re out of the pack.” He said ordering his betas to leave her standing there with a breaking heart.

 

For the next few days, the pack did everything they could to keep her away from Stiles. Lydia looked at her like she was dirt and Scott wouldn’t look at her at all. The only person who gave her any attention was Theo who would smirk at her whenever he knew the others weren’t looking.

 

She thought about going to the sheriff about her suspicions, but a few days of surveillance told her he would be no help at all. The man worked more than he was home, and he seemed to worship the ground Theo walked on like everyone else.

 

After Stiles came to school one day with a limp that she claimed she got trying to spar with the pack Allison knew she needed to tell someone. Her father was the only logical choice.

 

“Are you sure?” He asked in a kind voice.

 

She could only nod her head. Allison might not have seen it first hand, but she knew in her heart Stiles needed to be saved.

 

Her father nodded quickly before going over to his desk and pulling out a cell phone that wasn’t his normal one.

 

“Dad what are you doing?”

 

“Calling reinforcements.” He said before pushing the first speed dial number.

 

++++++++++

 

Derek Hale booked the first flight home after hearing what Chris Argent had to say. He hadn’t expected Peter and Cora to tag along, but they were both there as he crossed the town line back into their hometown.

 

They met up with Chris and Allison first going over everything the teen knew about the situation.

 

Instead of charging in unprepared Derek decided it was best to do recon first. Making sure to keep their scents and actions hidden they spent three days monitoring the McCall pack. Derek hated this Theo kid instantly, but he hated him, even more, when he saw how handsie he was with Stiles.

 

Seeing Stiles again made all of those same old feelings rise up again. He knew when he left almost a year and a half ago that he was in love with the sheriff’s daughter. It was one of the main reasons he left. She was so young and so innocent. He couldn’t take that from her like it had been taken from him.

 

Derek knew the first time he saw her that something was wrong.

 

It took both, Peter and Cora, holding him back to stop him from killing Theo right then and there. The plan was to wait until the pack was together so there was no doubt in anyone’s minds of what happened. He knew it was going to be hard on Stiles, but she needed to know her friends would be there for her no matter what.

 

The pack was getting together Saturday to hang out and Derek knew it was the right time to strike. He made sure Peter got the sheriff as well. Stiles and her dad had always been close, and he knew she was going to need him now more than ever.

 

Derek knocked on the door with everyone else behind him and pushed his way in when Isaac opened up. The others followed him, but he only had eyes for Stiles who was sitting on the couch facing him with Theo’s arms around her.

 

“Derek!” Scott yelled shocked to see the form Alpha along with everyone else who was now in his home.

 

Theo wrapped his arms around her tighter as everyone else stood. Stile's eyes shot wide open seeing Derek standing there. It was almost like a dream come true, but she knew those weren’t meant for her.

 

“Let her go.” Derek said quickly deciding the direct approach was for the best.

 

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Theo asked knowing things were about to get crazy.

 

A part of him always knew this day was going to come, so now it was just about thinking of a way out of here that allowed him to keep his prize. There was no way he was going to leave here without her. Not after all the work he had put in making her love him.

 

“I’m Derek Hale and I am giving you to the count of three to get your hands off her.”

 

“Now wait just a damn minute Derek. What is all this about?” John questioned. Why would Derek want Stiles and Theo away from each other? Stiles was always getting into trouble when Theo wasn’t around.

 

“Mr. Stilinski Theo has been hurting your daughter for a long time.” Chris said knowing Derek wasn’t going to take his eyes off Theo.

 

“This again?” Theo questioned sounding annoyed. “What did she tell you that?”

 

He motioned to Allison who was looking pissed.

 

“Derek you don’t understand Allison turned her back on all of us and is trying to tear the pack apart.” Erica said quickly.

 

“Allison is the only one of you who seems to give a damn about Stiles considering she was the only one to notice how off she has been.” Cora replied.

 

Theo had the decency to look pissed. “There is nothing wrong with my girlfriend.”

 

At the look of anger that crossed Derek’s face when Theo said the word girlfriend Stiles couldn’t take it anymore. She leaned forward slightly bringing Theo with her, so she could hide her face in her hands and pray for this all to go away.

 

She knew Theo would be mad at her later and that she would have to be punished, but this was all too overwhelming.

 

“Can’t you see you are upsetting her?” Theo challenged pulling Stiles into his chest, so she could bury her face in his shirt if she wanted. This was all going to be very overwhelming for her.

 

Peter was able to tell how bad this was getting for the young girl who had once been brave enough to stand up to him when he was a crazy Alpha. He moved closer to her taking a seat on the coffee table earning a glare from Theo, but no other movement.

 

“Miss. Stilinski, I think it would be best if you come with me while everyone else sorts this mess out.” The oldest Hale said like he was talking to a frightened animal.

 

Stiles shook her head violently knowing things would only get worse if she were to leave Theo right now. He always got so upset when she ran.

 

Said teen was quick to kiss her head in reward for turning the older man’s offer down.

 

“Stiles.” Derek said shocked that she wouldn’t take the out Peter was giving her.

 

“Please…please just leave.” She begged hoping this would all go away.

 

Hearing his daughter say those words sounding so broken was enough to have every red light in John Stilinski’s head go off.

 

“Stiles, sweetheart you need to go with Peter right now.” He said in a tone that she used to obey no matter what. It was his zero-argument tone.

 

Theo knew he was fucked hearing her father say that. Any chance he had of making this work in Beacon Hills was out the window. He stood up quickly bringing Stiles with him as he swiftly backed around the couch making sure they had a way out through the back.

 

Noticing where he was looking Cora and Allison moved quickly out the front door and around the house blocking the back exit. Theo probably could have made it, but he wouldn’t have been able to get Stiles out with him and he was not leaving her behind. Not with Derek Hale here.

 

“Right.” He said stealing his nervous. It was time to start the mental game.

 

He moved over to the open corner of the room kissing Stiles on the forehead quickly before pushing her safely into the corner before standing between her and the others.

 

Stiles was trying to make herself as small as possible by pressing further into the wall while keeping her eyes covered.

 

“So, we have finally figured it all out have we?” He questioned crossing his arms over his chest and giving a dazzling smirk.

 

The pack seemed shocked to hear him admit it and that was something he could use to his advantage. They all thought they knew, but they knew nothing. Once they knew how broken she really was they might just let him take her.

 

“And what is it we think we know?”

 

“That you have been abusing her!” Allison yelled from the doorway leading to the kitchen.

 

Theo was quick to laugh at that. “Abusing her. Oh, Allison, you have no idea, do you? I haven’t been abusing her. I have merely been helping her fix all of those pesky little issues.”

 

Most of them seemed confused by his words. This was defiantly the right track.

 

“Don’t tell me none of you have noticed?” He questioned looking at the pack. “You all used to get so frustrated when she talked too much, so I helped her learn what the right amount was. The girls hated those obnoxious clothes she used to wear, so now I pick her outfits making sure she never looks less than her best.

 

Scott, you used to worry so much since she forgot to take her Adderall all the time, so I started keeping track of her medication making sure she never missed a dose. I have been looking out for her in ways none of you could have ever.”

 

Everyone was shocked to hear just how much control Theo had over Stile’s life. For those who had been around, they were wondering how it had gotten this far.

 

“Of course, it was a bumpy road getting her to where she is now, but I can’t take all the credit for that. The entire pack ignored what was going on in favor of reaping the benefits of my hard work.”

 

“You have been hurting my daughter!” John accused almost pulling his gun. The only thing stopping him was the fact that Stiles was standing behind him and there was a chance he could hit her.  

 

“Of course, not sir.” Theo said smirk growing. “I did, however, have to punish her when she broke the rules, but don’t worry. She always knew it was for her own good.”

 

Derek almost lunged at those words, but Chris was quick enough to stop him. They couldn’t risk a fight when he was so close to her. They needed to get her away from him before anything could be done.

 

“You little fucker.” John cried.

 

Theo couldn’t have asked for a better opening if he had tried. “Believe me, sir, as Stiles well knows my ‘fucker’ is anything but little.”

 

That was the moment Derek Hale decided that no matter what Theo was not leaving that room alive if he had anything to say about it.

 

Stiles whimpered behind him causing Theo to half turn to the girl to see her shaking like a leaf. He knew she had never wanted them to find out about that, but it had to be done. Soon enough these people’s opinions wouldn’t matter to her.

 

“Stiles sit.” He commanded causing the girl to almost fall to the floor.

 

She lowered herself down using the wall for support before curling up in a ball right there against the wall.

 

“Good girl.” He said knowing she could use the praise right now.

 

Turning back fully he saw how pissed her father was.

 

“Is it really so shocking sheriff? I mean you leave your teenage daughter home alone for several nights a week. Did you honestly think that your daughter who has a ‘boyfriend’ wouldn’t be messing around when you decided to work extra shifts? Honestly, I thought you started taking those Friday night shifts to give us some alone time.” He knew his words were working on the sheriff at the very least.

 

Scott and Jackson the once enemies stood there shoulder to shoulder glaring and growling at him. Time to crush the Alpha.

 

“Come on Scotty. You can’t seriously be mad at me. I thought you gave us your blessing. Don’t you remember all those months ago before her and I were an official couple? The three of us were sitting in her room playing video games when I went to the bathroom.

 

She looked you dead in the eye and told you she had a bad feeling about me. Instead of believing your best friend I hear you tell her that she should give me a chance. That you thought I had a crush on her and that maybe she was getting strange vibes because she hadn’t had anyone feel that way about her before.

 

I thought that was you all mighty Alpha giving me the green light to continue doing what I was doing. At the very least that was the last time she tried to ask for help in such an obvious manner.” He sneered watching Scott break before his eyes.

 

“Stiles please tell me he wasn’t hurting you all those months ago?” Scott pleaded not understanding any of this.

 

Stiles only whimpered again hearing his question. Theo took a step backward allowing his leg to be right against her for comfort. As expected she turned her face towards him burying it into the fabric of his jeans trying to relax herself.

 

“Oh, Scotty you dense little prick. What her and I have started way before that. I had only been here for a week when you sent her with me on a little cross-country road trip to get those special flowers from Florida.

 

Don’t you remember? I knew what flowers we needed, and you sent Stiles you right-hand girl to keep an eye on me. Little did you know that there is a person in L.A. who has figured out how to grow the flowers there. You gave me a week uninterrupted to start setting the groundwork for our relationship.

 

Those first few days were rough, but after many long talks, she finally started understanding what I was saying. How none of you really cared about her and how I had loved her since we were in the first grade. That I came back to Beacon Hills for her and that I was not going to let her go.”

 

Most of them felt sick knowing this had been going on for almost a year now.

 

“I do however owe the biggest of thank yous to you Derek Hale. It was going to be a challenge proving to her that I was the only one who cared so to make it easy I gave her one phone call to see if anyone would come and save her.

 

Imagine my surprise when instead of calling her best friend she clicks on your number. She listened to it ring and ring, but you never answered. I let her call you again and again until finally you're your phone shut off and she fell apart. From then on she knew that I was the only person who truly gave a crap about her.”

 

Derek was ready to rip this guy apart limb from limb. He remembered leaving his phone behind when he left, but he had never thought any of the pack would call him after he abandoned them.

 

All of the wolves growled when Theo reached a hand down to caress Stiles frightened face.

 

She opened her eyes enough to look up at him and offer a watery smile. He gave her one in return.

 

It was enough to prompt Chris to remember he was holding a gun. With Stiles on the ground, he had a clear shot. Or at least he did until Stiles noticed his movement and got up from the floor like a bat out of hell to put herself in between the hunter and Theo.

 

“Please don’t.” She begged using her own body as a shield for her abuser.

 

Most people in the room's heart broke seeing her defend him like that.

 

Theo was quick to wrap his arms around her pulling her close. “Good girl.” He whispered bending down to kiss the top of her head.

 

“Stiles get away from him.” Lydia pleaded unsure of what else to do.

 

Stiles looked torn but stayed where she was. It was clear she was on the verge of a panic attack, but lately, the only one able to calm her during them was Theo. A fact that made them feel sick now.

 

Theo could only smirk once again when knowing no matter what Stiles was on his side. She knew how much she needed him. How much he loved her.

 

“Say you love me.” He said needing to hear it.

 

“I love you.” She replied instantly allowing the tears to fall freely down her face.

 

As everyone else was disgusted Peter saw the opening he had been looking for. He slid down on the coffee table until he was only a few feet away from Stiles.

 

“Stiles dear, look at me.” He said trying to remain calm.

 

Stiles took a few deep breaths before looking at the older wolf. He gave her a small smile hoping it would help calm her.

 

“Dear there seems to be quite a bit of confusion. As you know that tends to happen when so many people start thinking they know something. Would it be alright if I asked you a few questions to help clear some things up? I just want to make sure we take what you want into account.” Peter said not taking his eyes off Stiles.

 

There was a long pause until Theo squeezed Stile’s arm and she nodded her head. Peter figured this meant he was on the right track.

 

“Stiles, does Theo hurt you?”

 

The girl was quick to shake her head no. Peter could smell the lie, but he would give her that one.

 

“Alright, but I am going to need you to answer out loud. Stiles have you ever had sex with Theo?” He could see the surprise on Theo’s face at the question, but he didn’t care right now.

 

“No.” She responded instantly heart never skipping a beat.

 

He could tell everyone was confused, but he couldn’t stop to explain.

 

“Is that because you don’t count what he does with you as sex?”

 

“Yes.” She responded quickly enter body shaking and tears flowing down her whole face.

 

Theo seemed shocked by her response pulling her closer to him because he didn’t understand. Peter got a sad smile on his face.

 

“Is that because you don’t think of rape and sex as the same thing?” He asked wanting her to know that it was alright.

 

“Yes.” She choked out leaning back into Theo for comfort which he gladly provided.

 

Peter knew this was a good sign. If she knew what he was doing was wrong, he might be able to save her.

 

“Do you want to go with Theo?” He questioned holding up a hand to stop the vocal protest that was about to come from behind him.

 

“Yes.” She sobbed hoping that they were done now.

 

Theo’s smirk was back. “See she wants to go with me, now let us leave.”

 

“Just one more question.” Peter said holding up his hands in a non-threatening manner. “Stiles do you love Theo?”

 

The boy behind her smirked knowing he had this in the bag. He was shocked when Stiles didn’t say anything right away. This was the easiest question. The one they had worked on the most and the one she could say without sounding like a lie.

 

“Say it, Stiles! Say you love me.”

 

“I love you.” She responded instantly causing him to practically jump with joy.

 

He kissed her head so proud of her for getting them through this. He was making plans on where they needed to go when Peter held up his hand once again.

 

“Stiles do you love Theo?” He asked again causing her to go completely still.

 

Theo was surprised why she wouldn’t just say it again. Instead, she stood there as still as a rock looking at the floor.

 

“Stiles do you love Theo?” He asked again knowing he hit the nail on the head.

 

Everyone stood there in a tense silence waiting for her to say something.

 

“Answer him damn it!” Theo yelled causing her to blurt out her answer.

 

“No!” She yelled. Snapping her eyes shut and falling forward out of Theo’s grip and into Peter who was waiting with open arms to catch her.

 

Once the girl was safely in his grip he used his wolf powers to get her on the other side of the room and away from Theo. She sobbed into his shirt gripping tightly as he held her close.

 

“What the fuck Stiles?” Theo asked almost at a loss for words.

 

Peter only sighed holding the broken girl in his arms a little tighter. “That was you not realizing what you have done.”

 

Everyone was looking confused, so Peter decided to just indulge them, so they could end this.

 

“You have worked specific words and actions into her routine to get her to give you the desired response. For example, if I had to bet I would say she has never told you she loved you without you specifically telling her to say it.” He explained.

 

Theo looked pissed, but he was no match for Derek.

 

Peter knew what was about to happen and quickly took Stiles out of the McCall house not wanting her to see it. If he had to guess he would assume young Theo died a very long and painful death at the hands of everyone who cared about Stiles.

 

“Don’t worry Miss. Stilinski, you are safe now.” He promised placing the sobbing girl on the ground next to Derek’s car, so he could hold her properly.

 

Fifteen or so minutes later people started making their way out of the house only to stop and stare as Stiles sobbed into Peter’s shirt while she sat on his lap on the ground. No one dared move for fear of scaring her.

 

“It’s over now.” Peter promised causing her to cry harder.

 

It took a few minutes for everything to catch up with her but once it did Stiles succumbed to the exhaustion that had been gripping at her for months.

 

++++++++++

 

When Stiles woke up she recognized the smell instantly. It was the smell of pack, it was the smell of Derek’s loft, it was the smell of safety.

 

“Shh. Just relax.” Allison said the moment she noticed Stiles was awake.

 

Stiles opened her eyes slowly recognizing Allison first and the room second. She was laying in Derek’s guest bedroom. The events of who knows how long ago came crashing back on her causing a few more tears to escape her eyes.

 

“Thank you.” She whispered reaching out slowly to grab Allison’s hand. “Thank you for noticing.”

 

Allison had her own tears in her eyes when she pulled Stiles into a hug.

 

Allison told her that Stiles was allowed to deal with this however she wanted. She was allowed to decide when she wanted to leave the room and she was also allowed to decide who was allowed to come in and see her.

 

Stiles told her she wanted to see Scott right away and that Peter could come in whenever he wanted.

 

Allison smiled and went to get her best friend, her brother who was quick to run up to her. He busted through the door with tears in his eyes before freezing. The two of them stayed where they were for a while just looking at her until finally Stiles opened her arms and he rushed over to her pulling her into a hug.

 

The two of them held onto each other for a while taking all the comfort they could need from one another.

 

“I’m tired,” Stiles said as she lowered herself back down onto the bed. “Will you stay?”

 

“Of course. I’ll protect you, little sister. You just rest.” He said holding her close.

 

++++++++++

 

After two days of just Allison, Scott, and Peter Stiles decided she could handle a couple more people. She knew she couldn’t hide from everyone forever, but there were some people she just wasn’t prepared to see yet.

 

Allison and Scott were sitting with her on the bed with her trying to figure out who she would be comfortable letting come and see her. She had just showered and changed the sheets, so she was feeling more relaxed than she had in a while.

 

“Lydia would be fine.” She said not looking at either of them.

 

She was having a rough time looking people in the eye, but the others told her it wasn’t a problem. Little did they know she was having a problem doing just about everything. It was hard making decisions when for almost a year now someone had been making all of her big decisions for her.

 

“How about Jackson then?” Scott asked with a shy smile.

 

Stiles just shrugged her shoulder before playing with a loose fabric on her pants. She didn’t care if Jackson came around, but she was hard-pressed to think he would want to see her. Jackson had never really liked her. She knew that before Theo even told her.

 

“Anyone else?” Allison asked in a hopeful voice.

 

Stiles thought for a moment knowing they wanted her to interact with more people. If she was honest with herself she was fine with just adding Lydia and Lydia only, but she didn’t want to disappoint them.

 

“Erica, and Cora.” She said quickly thinking she could handle the girls better than the guys.

 

“How about Isaac? I know he would love to see you and I think talking to him might help.”

 

Stiles most definitely didn’t want to talk about it, but she nodded her head anyways hoping that would be enough to appease them. She knew they were going to ask for more when she saw them exchange a serious look as she peeked up.

 

“Stiles what about your dad?” Scott said trying to sound positive.

 

She started shaking her head quickly and backing away from them into the headboard. Her arms moved quickly wrapping around her legs allowing her to rest her head on her knees. Scrunching her eyes up tight she tried to calm her breathing down again.

 

Allison scooted towards her slowly before resting a soft hand on Stile’s head running soothing fingers through her wet hair.

 

“It’s alright Stiles. No one is going to come in without your permission. We just thought you might like to see your dad. I know he is worried about you.” She explained.

 

Stiles knew that was probably true, but that little voice in the back of her head that belonged to Theo told her how upset her father would be at her. He expected her to be better than someone who got themselves stuck in an abusive relationship. She was the daughter of a sheriff for god’s sake; she should have known better than to keep his secrets.

 

There was a lot she could handle in life, but the disappointed look she knew was going to be on her father’s face was enough to start her panic attack. Maybe she couldn’t handle as much as she thought anymore.

 

“It’s alright Stiles. Shh. Shh.” Allison said untangling Stile’s body and holding the girl trying to get her erratic breathing under control.

 

It took a while of both of them to calm her down and she fell asleep quickly after she did. Scott picked her up placing her comfortably in bed. Allison decided to stay with her while Scott went down to tell the others who were camped out in the living room who would be able to see her the next day.

 

++++++++++

 

It took another day for Stiles to decide she was ready to leave her room. Peter decided to take her out to lunch, just the two of them and Allison to help Stiles get some fresh air. Scott had wanted to go too, but the pack had something supernatural to deal with.

 

The three of them had been sitting in a booth at the diner for almost an hour and Stiles was starting to lose it.

 

Everyone had figured she didn’t want to go out because she wasn’t ready to face other people. None of them understood that other people didn’t bother her. It was facing the world without Theo that was giving her so much anxiety.

 

Stiles checked her phone for the sixteenth time knowing there would be no messages but needing to make sure. Allison kept sending her concerned looks, but neither she or Peter made a comment about it. Not even when Stiles texted Theo’s number on impulse.

 

**To Theo-** _We’re just finishing up and will be heading back to the loft soon._

 

She knew he wasn’t going to answer, but he would have been expecting the message and she felt the need to send it.

 

Overall the trip was a success, but it wore Stiles out more than she would like to admit. She was not at all prepared for her father to be standing in the loft living room when she got back. Everyone else seemed to still be gone, but her dad was standing there looking at her like he hadn’t seen her in years.

 

“John this is not what we agreed.” Peter growled.

 

The sheriff had a tear in his eye as he looked at his little girl. “I don’t care what you people agreed. She is my daughter and I need to be here for her. Stiles please?”

 

He opened her arms for her and before she knew what she was doing she was rushing into them. Growing up it had always been her and her dad against the world. That all fell away when Theo came back, but it felt amazing to have his arms wrap softly around her.

 

“I’m so sorry daddy.” She sobbed clutching his uniform.

 

“Shh. Baby, none of this is your fault.” He promised holding her like she would disappear if he let go.

 

“I should have known better. I should have told someone. I was just so scared.”

 

John had to compose himself slowly. “What were you scared of baby?”

 

He didn’t want to ask, but he needed to know exactly what they were dealing with. Theo had messed with his daughters head in a way no one had ever thought to prepare for.

 

“That…He…He said no one…no one would believe me. He…said…it would get…I would be in so much…so much trouble if that happened. He said…no one would…would ever believe he hurt me because you all…knew how much he…how much he loved me.”

 

Peter grimaced hearing exactly how much manipulation the girl he had always admired had gone through to get to this point. The sad thing was from everything he had heard about Theo from the pack he knew the boy probably wasn’t that far off. All of the others had believed Theo and Stiles were truly in love.

 

Even her father who had cried as he told them how often he told Theo what a good kid he was for treating Stiles so well. That boy had the wool pulled over everyone’s eyes and Stiles had known it.

 

The teen must have felt like she was completely alone, and the oldest Hale would bet money Theo had wanted it that way, so he could show her he was the only one truly in her corner.

 

“God Stiles I am so sorry.” The sheriff cried. “I should have been around more. I should have protected you. It’s my job to protect you and I failed so badly.”

 

Stiles thought about telling him that it wasn’t true, but she knew it was at the very least partly true. Her father had checked out of her life long before Theo had shown up. He had started taking on more shifts and working longer hours when they told him about the supernatural.

 

Deep down he knew what he was doing, but he had thought his daughter would be alright. When Theo had come along he had been relieved and it sickened him. Theo had come knocking on his door one-day holding flowers and a burger asking him for permission to date his daughter.

 

Stiles had come down and looked at Theo with wide eyes, but she nodded her head and smiled sitting on the couch with his arm around her as Theo put on a good show. John had been so pleased that his daughter had someone other than Scott looking out for her and while he had not wanted his daughter dating a werewolf he had thought she was happy.

 

“I promise you I will be better.” He said breathing in the scent of his daughter. A scent that he hadn’t realized he had been missing.

 

Stiles just nodded her head knowing he cared and trusting that he would be there for her.

 

“I love you, dad.” She said feeling comfortable with the words leaving her mouth.

 

“I love you too Stiles. I love you so much.”

 

++++++++++

 

After she had talked to her father she decided she could handle everyone else. The only other person who made her nervous was Derek, but she knew he wouldn’t make her talk about it. Derek might have matured according to everyone else, but he was still Derek meaning he was allergic to emotions.

 

The pack started hanging around the loft even more often since she was now coming out of her room. When she got up the courage to ask Peter why they had brought her hear instead of taking her home he was quick to answer.

 

“We thought you might like a space free of his influence. If I had to guess I would say your house and Scott’s house are full of less than pleasant memories.” He explained letting her know she could leave any time she wanted, but that she was allowed to stay here for as long as she wanted also.

 

“Derek owns the building and isn’t planning on giving it up any time soon, so you are free to stay here forever if that is what you want.”

 

“Why is he just letting me stay here?” She questioned knowing Derek had basically been paying for her existence since he came back.

 

“Truth?” Peter questioned.

 

She thought for a moment before nodding her head. It might not be exactly what she wanted to hear, but she needed to know why Derek seemed to care all of a sudden.

 

“My nephew is feeling guilty. Much like everyone else he blames himself for what that monster did to you. Derek is not great with showing his feelings as you know, so instead of trying to talk to you about how sorry he is he has decided he will show you by taking care of you.

 

I know it might sound strange, but Derek cares deeply about you and he just wants to make sure you are taken care of. Personally, I don’t think he is going to forgive himself for running away and leaving those he cared about again.” The older wolf explained.

 

Stiles thought about Peter’s logic before agreeing that he probably came to the correct conclusion.

 

“Do you know if they are planning to have me go back to school any time soon?” She asked wanting to change the subject.

 

“I know your father has contacted them about your absence and Lydia was going to collect make up work for you next week. They might be planning to try sending you back after that, but there are only a few weeks left before summer so if you want I’m sure they could arrange for you to take your final exams and not go back until next year.”

 

She thought about it but decided it could be discussed later since she was still having a hard time going out for long periods of time still.

 

The pack was clearly worried about that, but she couldn’t help it. Every time they went out she started feeling twitchy when she didn’t get a message from Theo. Logically she knew he wasn’t going to message her or just show up randomly, but there was this feeling in the back of her head that she was going to be in trouble.

 

A few nights after she had talked with Peter Stiles was laying in her room alone. It was a Friday night and they were planning to spend the next day as a pack just hanging out and bonding. Most people had gone home leaving only Peter, Cora, Derek, and Stiles at the loft.

 

The sheriff had thought about staying but he couldn’t. He was still signed up to work the Friday night shift no matter how much he wanted to switch.

 

Stiles was asleep, but something was wrong. Normally she slept well at the loft knowing Theo had never been here and would not be able to hurt her here, but her dreams didn’t seem to know that.

 

In her nightmare, she was standing in the middle of her bedroom at home.

 

_Theo was walking around her slowly like he would do when he was teaching her a new rule or when she was in a lot of trouble._

_‘You know what you did Stiles.’ He said sounding more disappointed than ever. ‘Running away again after everything we have been through.’_

_Her body was shaking slowly knowing how bad the punishment for trying to run was. She couldn’t believe she would have been stupid enough to try to run again._

_‘I’m s…sor…sorry.’ She choked out knowing it wouldn’t help but feeling the need to say it._

_He stopped moving around her quickly standing right in front of her with a soft sad frown on his face. Moving slowly, he reached his hands up to cup her face. Taking his time to caress her cheeks he leaned forward and kissed her softly._

_‘It’s alright love. I know you can’t control it sometimes, but you know you have to be punished right?’ He said making her look him in the eye._

_‘Yes.’ She responded quickly knowing he was right._

_‘Good girl.’ He said kissing her forehead before bringing his foot down on her knee hard._

_The pain was instant making her fall forward, but as always, he was there to catch her before she hit the ground. If it hadn’t been a night her father was working, he would have taken her pain, so she didn’t cry out, but he was, and this was a very serious offense._

_‘You know I don’t like punishing you right?’ He asked helping her stand back up._

_‘I know.’ She said quickly knowing he meant it. He hated when she broke the rules and he had to punish her. Theo much preferred it when she was following the rules and they could just be happy together. ‘I’m sorry for making you do this.’_

_He nodded his head letting her know he would forgive her later._

_‘Why did you do it, sweetheart?’ He asked talking out his pocket knife and moving closer to her._

_She thought about answering, but nothing came to mind. Instead, she started taking her shirt off like she knew she was supposed to. Theo moved behind her pressing his front right up against her back and holding her tight._

_‘Why did you let them take you?’ He asked bringing his knife to her front and pressing it slowly into her left shoulder before deciding it was deep enough to scar. ‘Why did you let them kill me baby girl?’_

_Stiles was shocked at his words turning quickly to see Theo standing there covered in blood with what looked like his throat ripped out. ‘I thought we were good together, but you left me. You let them kill me.’_

_She didn’t realize she was crying until he reached up his blood-soaked hand to wipe the tears off her face._

_‘I’m so sorry.’ She apologized only sort of remembering what he was talking about._

_He took a step towards her causing her to back up. Her brain was spinning with all the new information, but Theo knew how to keep her attention on him._

_‘Did I not take care of you? Did I not protect you? Did I not LOVE you?’ He asked backing her up into her bedroom wall. ‘You need me, Stiles. Without me, all of your friends are going to leave you. They couldn’t stand you before I came along and only put up with you because Scott felt guilty for you.’_

_‘You need ME, Stiles!’ He screamed swinging his fist towards her face._

 

The second his hand connected with her face in the dream world she woke up in the real world darting out of bed. She wasn’t exactly sure where she was going as she ran down the stairs barefoot trying to get away.

 

She was at the door to the loft trying to pull it open when Derek grabbed her.

 

“Let me go. I need to go.” She said trying to get out of his grip.

 

The wolf only held her tighter trying to get her to calm down. He had woken up to the sound of her frantic heartbeat and came to check on her only to find her trying to leave the loft in the middle of the night.

 

“Stiles what are you doing?” He questioned trying to hold her tighter as she trying to escape his grip.

 

“Please let me go. I need to go find him. I need to find Theo. He is going to be so angry.” She cried needing to get to Theo before he got even more upset.

 

“Stiles he is gone he isn’t going to hurt you anymore.” The wolf said trying to wrap one of his legs around Stile’s own, so she would stop trying to get away.

 

“No…no…you…you don’t understand. I…I need to see Theo…I need to see him.” She argued trying to get away.

 

Derek managed to pin her to the ground trying to keep her from hurting herself, but he regretted it when she shut her eyes tight tears escaping every so often.

 

“Please Derek, please I need to…to go. I need him, Derek. I NEED Theo.” She said body relaxing when she realized she wasn’t going to be able to get out of his grip.

 

He wiped the tears away from her face slowly.

 

“Stiles look at me.” He said in almost a whisper hoping to keep her calm. It took a moment, but she did eventually open her eyes which were so shiny with tears his heart broke a little. “You don’t need him, Stiles. He was a monster who was hurting you and now you are free of him Stiles. He is never going to hurt you again.”

 

Stiles should have relaxed at his words, but instead, she cried harder. “You don’t understand Derek. I need him.”

 

It sounded so broken coming from her. Derek was having a hard time understanding and he figured this would probably be the time to figure it out.

 

“Why do you think you need him, Stiles? The you I remember never needed another person to do anything. Stiles, you did things that it should have taken multiple people to do. When you held me up in that pool for hours I was sure you were going to get both of us killed, but instead, you treaded water until we could get out. You saved everyone in the pack so many times and that was all you. Not Theo.” He said hoping she could hear the sincerity in his voice.

 

“Derek you don’t understand.” She whimpered.

 

He thought about it for a moment before picking the crying girl up and carrying her over to one of the chairs in the living room. They sat there with her on his lap crying until she was calm enough to talk.

 

“Help me understand.” He murmured once her breathing calmed down.

 

She thought about it for a moment before deciding it couldn’t hurt anything to tell him. It wasn’t like Theo would stop her this time.

 

“He made me better Derek. I know you all don’t believe it, but he made me better.” She started staring off into space to avoid looking at him. “All the things that I used to do to upset everyone and the things I did to not take care of myself. Theo helped me stopped doing all of that.”

 

Derek held her a little tighter as she talked but he kept the rest of his emotions in check.

 

“I know it sounds bad, but he took care of me, Derek. I haven’t made a real choice for myself in almost a year. Theo…he would let me decide some things, but for the most part, he took care of everything for me. He took care of me. For almost a year he was the only person who always cared about me.” She sobbed.

 

“I hate myself for missing him. I hate myself for needing him, but I don’t know how to be…I don’t know how to be a person without him. He hurt me almost every day, but I don’t know how to live without him anymore.”

 

Derek hated hearing her say it, but he knew it wasn’t her fault. They had all left her alone with that monster and allowed him to leave her in this state. Every single one of them had a hand in allowing him to break her. It was going to take all of them to build her back up.

 

“Let us help you?” Derek asked voice sounding more vulnerable than she had ever heard it.

 

She stayed there thinking and listening to his heartbeat.

 

“How?” She questioned after so long that he almost thought she fell back asleep.

 

Derek had to think of his words very carefully. He knew this was going to be a big turning point for her and it needed to be done right.

 

“Let me take care of you?” He said letting the question hang in the air for a moment. “Let me help you learn how to be a person again?”

 

Stiles pulled her gaze away from the way and focused on the eyes of the wolf who was holding her. The wolf who she had once thought would come and save her from the monster who was hurting her. The wolf who had saved her.

 

“Okay.” She whispered not knowing if it was the right choice or if she was signing her life away to another person who was going to destroy her.

 

Derek got a little smile on his face when she agreed knowing that he could help her. His wolf purred happily knowing they were finally going to get a chance to take care of their injured pack mate more than just offering her an escape. She was going to let him help her and that was all that mattered now.

 

++++++++++

 

The next day they sat down together and made a list. A list of ten things that Theo did for her or controlled for her every day.

 

  1. Pick out what she would wear.
  2. Make her food.
  3. Drive her everywhere.
  4. Pick where she would eat/what she would eat.
  5. Handle he cell phone.
  6. Keep track of her medication.
  7. Choose what she watched.
  8. Told her where to sit.
  9. Monitor how much she talked. (No more than two paragraphs at once)
  10. Decided when she would sleep.



 

Derek kept his anger under control when looking at the list. He knew if he got angry it was going to upset her.

 

“So, how about every day you try to do three of these on your own?” He suggested taping the list up by her bathroom mirror, so she could see it every morning and decide which ones she wanted to do.

 

“What about the rest?” She questioned while biting her lip.

 

The older man gave her a warm smile. “Me or someone else can handle the others and if you can’t manage three then that is alright. You just do the best you can, and we will be here to support you. If ever you are able to do one of these every day and feel like you are in total control of it, we can cross it off and you can choose three others.”

 

It sounded so simple when he said it like that. Derek made everything sound simple.

 

“Would you like to try one?” He asked softly knowing the rest of the pack was downstairs.

 

She thought about it for a while before glancing at the list again. Biting her lip she nodded slowly.

 

“I can pick where I sit.” She said thinking it would be the easiest one. Theo always picked where they sat before, but with no Theo, she was able to sit where ever she wanted. He let her do that if he wasn’t around before, so she thought she could do it now.

 

“Okay. Okay, good choice.” Derek said encouragingly as they made their way downstairs to where the others were. Some people were already sitting down, but there were still plenty of seats to choose from.

 

She was starting to get overwhelmed by all the choices when Allison made it easy. The dark-haired girl gave her a bright smile and motioned for Stiles to come sit in between her and Scott.

 

So, it might not have exactly been her making her own choice, but she felt a sense of peace come over her when they each scooted closer so the three of them could cuddle.

 

Allison had become very protective of Stiles since they were able to get her away from Theo. Scott was pleased his girlfriend cared so much about his sister and was happy to cuddle with both of them. In fact, it was something he had never known he was missing out on until now and he was glad to be able to offer Stiles a new kind of support.

 

“I’m surprised she is as alright as she is with physical contact.” John said standing off to the side with Derek and Peter.

 

“It’s a pack thing.” Peter said with a soft smile. “Wolves give each other comfort through physical contact and now that they know one of their packmates was wounded they are trying to comfort her. Being part of the pack is causing her brain to accept their comfort in this way.”

 

The sheriff looked a little concerned,

 

“It’s completely safe John. It is just the pack bonds making sure she is protected.” The older wolf said knowing how worried the man was about his daughter.

 

They were all concerned about her, but if the conversation he overheard his nephew having with Stiles last night things might be starting to look up. He felt bad about eavesdropping, but he was just as concerned about her as everyone else.

 

“We’re going to help her John.” Derek promised going over to join the rest of the pack.

 

++++++++++

 

Stiles felt like she was improving a lot after that day. She left the apartment at least once every day usually going to get something to eat with a member of the pack, but sometimes doing other things like going to a movie.

 

Time seemed to be passing them by, but in reality, it had only been about two weeks since the Hale’s returned to Beacon Hills. Stiles was getting better slowly every day, but they knew it was going to be a long process.

 

“You don’t have to pick if you don’t want to Stiles.” Cora said watching the younger girls eyes scan over the menu for the fifth time.

 

They decided to have a girls trip today, so it was Lydia, Allison, Erica, Cora, and Stiles all sitting at a table in a nice little Italian restaurant. Lydia was sitting next to her and put a comforting hand on her knee to help soothe her.

 

“I…I can do this.” She said setting her jaw in determination.

 

Allison looked at her with sympathetic eyes. The waitress came back, and Stiles gave up nodding to Cora to just pick something for her. Everyone knew what food Stiles liked and didn’t like from before this whole thing, so they just went off their memories and she was fine with whatever they picked.

 

“Excuse me.” Stiles said after a while slipping off to the bathroom to get some space.

 

Her head was hurting so she put some water on a paper towel and rubbed it on the back of her neck trying to soothe herself. Allison waited giving her some space before knocking on the door softly.

 

“Stiles are you alright?” She asked through the door.

 

She thought about lying. Theo had taught her to lie well enough that Allison might buy it if she replied in just the right voice, but she didn’t want to do what Theo wanted anymore.

 

“No.” She said causing Allison to come in right away.

 

The girls took one look at each other before connecting in a hug. Stiles was proud of herself for not crying this time. She had spent enough tears on this already.

 

“I want to be better.” Stiles said voice more serious than Allison had heard in a long time.

 

“You are getting better Stiles. It might not feel like it, but you are getting better every day. You have come so far in such a short amount of time and you are going to continue getting better.” Allison promised. “Don’t give up hope Stiles.”

 

They took some time to collect themselves before going back out and eating their food. The tension at the table was clear, but they had a good meal for the most part. They finished eating and decided to head back to the loft to relax.

 

Stiles was feeling worn down when they got back. She realized after a moment that she didn’t want to sit there with everyone else, so she headed upstairs calling over her shoulder that she was going to take a nap.

 

“Do you think she realizes how big of a step that just was?” Erica asked once Stiles closed her bedroom door.

 

Derek just gave them all a smile. “That’s the first time she has taken a nap since she has been here. Hopefully, this means she is feeling at least a little better.”

 

“What will better be?” Erica asked knowing it was something they all avoided talking about.

 

Everyone stayed silent for a moment most knowing the answer, but none of them wanting to say anything. It was Isaac who finally spoke.

 

“Better will be her getting to a place where she feels safe saying what’s on her mind and doing what she wants. No one has said it yet, but I think we need to understand that Stiles is never going to be the same Stiles we used to know.

 

The shit she has been through is going to change her, so we all need to understand that. There will be times where you might think she is exactly like she was before, but shit like that stays with you. Forever.” He said speaking from experience.

 

It seemed silly for them to need to say that out loud, but it was better for everyone to hear it. Derek knew that deep down all of them had been wishing that one day Stiles would just wake up and have that old pep back in her step.

 

“We know Isaac. We know.” Scott said pulling his beta in for a comforting hug.

 

“Let’s just keep doing what we’re doing.” Peter said with a confident smile. “All we can do for Stiles is continue to be there for her like we have been.”

 

Everyone seemed to settle down hearing the words of their more experienced pack member praying that if they just did what he said things would be fine.

 

++++++++++

 

“Pills.” Derek said handing Stiles her Adderall after lunch.

 

She took it from him popping it in her mouth before going back to staring out the window. It was a Friday which Derek was quickly discovering were the worst days.

 

He turned planning to leave her to her thoughts for a little while more until her small voice stopped him.

 

“Can we go to my house?”

 

The questioned caused him to spin on his heals quickly kneeling down beside her bed so he could look her in the eye.

 

“Of course. If you're feeling up to it. You’re not trapped here, Stiles. You can go where ever you want whenever you want.” He said taking her hand softly in his own.

 

“Okay.” She said standing up quickly and walking out the door.

 

They got into his car and drove in silence. Stiles tried to start a conversation several times, but nothing came out, so she focused on the passing scenery as they drove. Derek eyed her worriedly, but he knew this was something she was going to need to do someday.

 

Pulling up to the house Stiles tensed. Derek thought she might have changed her mind, but she got out of the car quickly walking over to her beloved Jeep and wrapping her arms around the hood.

 

“Sorry I haven’t been to see you.” She apologized to the car.

 

If this was anyone else Derek would have been confused, but he knew the connection Stiles had with her mother’s car. He had seen Stiles treat that car better than most people treated their children, so it was no surprise she missed it.

 

“We could have someone bring Rosco over if you would like.” Derek suggested knowing the car could use some work.

 

He was thinking it might make her feel better to have something she could work on when she wanted to. She nodded her head turning to face both him and the house. Taking a few deep breaths, she steadied herself before moving inside.

 

She paused for a moment in the living room before going up the stairs to her bedroom. At the top, she turned back looking at Derek with sad eyes.

 

“Please come with me.”

 

Derek’s feet were moving before his brain fully processed it. He was up the stairs quickly following only a few steps behind her as she opened the door to her bedroom and went inside.

 

The room was very different from the way Derek remembered. Her walls used to be covered with posters and research. Now there were only three posters all framed hanging neatly on the walls.

 

Her books and collectibles that used to be strung all over the room were now each living in an organized fashion. Shelving units had been added showing off her possessions with care, but there was something off about them telling Derek she did not pick them out herself.

 

The clothing that used to live on the floor and generally all over the room was now tucked neatly away.

 

At least her desk looking normal covered in books and papers with her laptop sitting in the middle of it all.

 

Derek had to stop himself from growling when he saw the bed. It was neatly made which was something Stiles still didn’t do to his day. It was then that he remembered they stopped Theo on a Saturday. He must have made the bed after spending the night like he did every Friday according to his own words.

 

“He liked things in order.” Stiles said noticing the way he was looking around the room.

 

She moved to the bed slowly easing herself down onto it. Derek watched as she ran her hands over the top of the covers tears slowly coming to her eyes. He moved closer as she patted the spot next to her for him.

 

Lowering himself down next to her he asked before reaching an arm out to wrap around her trying to offer comfort through the pack bond.

 

“It wasn’t all bad.” She said looking around. “I mean it was really bad at the start, but after a while when I started going along with it he changed. He became more like the Theo I remembered.”

 

Derek’s eyebrows knotted together in confusion.

 

“They never told you, did they?” She said still not looking at him. “Theo used to be our friend. Jackson, Scott, Lydia, Theo, and me were in the same reading group in the first grade.

 

Scott and I had been friends for years at that point and I had known Jackson all my life. Our mom’s worked for the same people. Lydia and Theo were new, but they both seemed nice and I wanted to be friends with them. Lydia especially since I didn’t have any friends who were girls at the time.

 

He said he wanted to be my friend and with Lydia giving me the cold shoulder and Jackson following her lead I thought I could use another friend. Little did I know at the time that Theo had told Lydia that I hated her and that was why she didn’t want to be my friend.

 

Every time people tried to pick on me after that Theo was there defending me with the same ferocity Scott had. The only difference was that Theo would have a screaming match with another kid without having an asthma attack.”

 

She laughed bitterly like the very memory of it was hurting her heart. Maybe it was for all Derek knew.

 

“Theo quickly became one of the only other people I trusted at school besides Scott. He was so nice to me through all of first and second grade. Scott wasn’t in our class in second grade and even though he was still my best friend I was spending most of my time with Theo.

 

He looked out for me making sure I was always happy and safe. That all changed one day in third grade when a boy named Mikey kissed me at the park. It was just a quick and innocent kiss on the check, but Theo walked right up to Mikey and shoved him off the playset. Grabbing my hand roughly he walked me the entire way home not saying anything.

 

My arm was bruised the next day, but he was quick to apologize. After that, he started to become more possessive. I didn’t know what that meant at the time, but I was a kid, so I shrugged it off.”

 

Derek held her a little tighter. The tears were still slowly flowing down her cheeks, but she wasn’t letting it ruin her talking.

 

“One day in the summer between third and fourth grade he got mad at me. Apparently, I had ditched him to go camping with Scott for the weekend and he wasn’t happy. When I got back he invited me over for a sleepover. That night he beat me up really bad. He was smart enough to keep it under my clothes, but it was bad.

 

That night as we laid on the floor in his room he held me tight and told me he loved me. At first, I didn’t believe him, but he kept apologizing and kissing my head.

 

By the next morning, I believed he was truly sorry and decided not to tell anyone. I didn’t want one of my only two friends getting in trouble. I guess he took that as a sign that I would play along. He got very possessive after that.

 

If I did something at school he didn’t like he would pinch me, but he told me I needed to be quiet when he did it. One day I had cried out and the teacher came over asking me what happened. I told her with tears in my eyes. Theo was quick with his words as always explaining how I had almost cut myself with my scissors and how he was trying to get me to stop.”

 

There was a bitter laugh at that and Derek found himself hating everyone who had ever failed Stiles.

 

“He took me aside at recess. I was expecting him to hit me, but instead, he kissed me full on the lips.

 

I was so shocked I didn’t know what to do, so I just let him kiss me. He got nice again after that tell me he was my boyfriend and that I was his ‘good girl’.”

 

She flinched saying the words but recomposed herself quickly.

 

“Three weeks before the end of fourth grade Theo’s sister died. I had a terrifying suspicion that he had killed her, but I couldn’t tell anyone knowing they wouldn’t believe me. A week after the funeral his parents decided they were moving.

 

He was pissed, but he couldn’t fight them on it. After all, he was only a child at the time. The night before they left he came over to my house and told me he would come back for me one day.

 

I believed him but prayed he wouldn’t. He told me I needed to behave myself until he got back.

 

It was the best day of my life when he left. It felt like I could finally breathe again. My life got back to normal after that until Scott was bitten by Peter, but that was a good kind of crazy. I thought everything would be alright, but then last summer he just shows up.”

 

She was hurting and there was nothing he could do to help her. It was clear to Derek know that she needed to get this off her chest, but he wished he could go back and fix it all for her.

 

“I wasn’t as scared of him at first because I had convinced myself that all of his odd behavior when we were younger was my mind over thinking things. When I told Scott about my concerns I played it down not wanting to make it a big deal.

 

Scott sent me with him, so I could keep an eye on him and see if he did anything strange. I should have said no, but I thought I could handle myself. The girl who ran with wolves, so I could handle one beta.

 

I think he drugged me before we even left Beacon Hills, but I can’t be sure. All I remember is sitting in the passenger seat of the car as I fell asleep. He woke me up sometime later having tied me up to the bar in the closet.

 

At first, I thought he was going to kill me. Then I thought he was going to rape me, but he didn’t do either of those things. He did hurt me, but he spent most of the time talking to me. I guess he had been watching us all for a while. There were things he knew about all of us.”

 

Stiles let out a shuttered breath looking around the room again letting her eyes rake over everything he had done to her life.

 

“He told me how the pack only tolerated me. How Scott was only still friends with me out of guilt for not wanting to abandon me. Theo talked about each and every one of the pack and spent hours explaining to me why they would never really care about me. Not the way he cared about me.

 

After a few days, he realized there was something he didn’t know. Someone I was holding onto that was keeping me from believing everything he said. One day after he had left me locked up in the dark for hours he came back and cut me down.

 

He gave me my cell phone and said I could call one person. At the time I didn’t realize what he was doing. Maybe it was the pain, the dehydration, the lack of food, or just the disorientation of being locked up. He said I should call one person to come and save me, so I picked you.”

 

Derek’s breath hitched.

 

“Stiles. I…I got rid of my phone. I left it here at the loft before we left. Had I…had I known you were going to call it I would never have left it.”

 

He was going to keep talking but she cut him off by holding up her hand.

 

“I know Derek. It’s not your fault. I should have called Scott or my Dad or someone who was closer. Who knows how long it would have taken you to get to me if you had answered.

 

Once he had your name he started piecing it all together. He kept having me call you over and over again proving to me that I was really on my own. Proving to me that he was the only person who truly cared about me.

 

He threatened to hurt the pack if I told them about what happened and knowing what he was capable of I couldn’t risk it so I kept my mouth shut.

 

When we came back he was all over me telling the pack that we had rebounded and were really good friends again. I wanted to deny it, but I was afraid no one would believe me. I had plans to tell my dad, but the first night he was free Theo showed up and started working his magic again.

 

In less than a week he had everyone wrapped around his finger just like before.”

 

Stiles hated how easy it was for Theo to manipulate people. It had always been what he was best at.

 

“Next thing I know he is around me all the time. He started controlling me by taking my meds and my phone. The one time I called him out for the phone he was quick to hand it back thanking me for letting him use it since his died.

 

The punishment for that one was really bad.

 

He made me ask him every time I wanted one of my pills. The reason being that I wasn’t taking care of myself and that I needed him to look after me. From there he started controlling my behavior.

 

If I was out of line or did something he didn’t approve of I had to be punished. He would always make me admit that I had done something wrong before he hurt me. When dad started taking on extra night shifts he started staying over.

 

A few weeks later he kissed me and told me we were dating. We told the pack that day and they were all so happy for us. He had been teaching me to fake a smile since we were kids, so I plastered one on and went with it.

 

He came back and raped me that night. After that, he decided Fridays were our special days.”

 

She allowed herself to pause and stop a few times before recomposing herself and continuing on.

 

“After that, he got nice again. Once I was doing things the way he wanted and letting him have all the control he started letting me hang out with the pack more. I don’t know if I was scared or just tired, but I decided it was better to let go.

 

That was maybe six months ago. We only had a few big incidents after that like when I thought about telling my dad. I sat downstairs waiting for him to come home so I could tell him right when he walked through the door.

 

Around the time dad was supposed to come home Theo walked in using a key he had made to our front door. He told me that my dad had picked up an extra shift and that I was in big trouble. I still have no idea how he knew what I was going to do but cut me really bad that night.

 

The cuts were how he did big punishments. Beatings, bruises, injuries, those could all heal, but scars. Those were permanent, and he knew how bad that would fuck with me. I have twelve scars from him on my body of varying size and lengths.”

 

Derek resisted the urge to growl for what felt like the millionth time since coming back.

 

“You already know about how he controlled everything, so I won’t repeat it. I think it was his sick way of showing me how much he cared. It sounds disturbing, but if there is one thing I know for certain in this life it is that he broke me.

 

He broke me long before he made me sleep with him. He broke me long before he scared my body. He broke me long before he even came back to Beacon Hills. I think he broke me when we were just little kids.

 

Probably before he even left for the first time because even though I was scared of him a part of me wanted the affection he was offering. Some part of me felt relieved to know there was someone who cared about me that much that they wanted to keep me all to them self.

 

When I decided to give up all control and let him take over my life I felt relieved. How fucked up does that make me?”

 

She asked turning to face Derek for the first time. Her brown eyes were looking at him with so much fear in them. After listening to her he was now aware that it was a fear of herself.

 

The older man moved his arms and placed them both on Stile’s shoulders not once moving his eyes from the face of the person he loved.

 

“Stiles, no matter what you may think none of this has ever been your fault. You were a scared little kid who dealt with the frightening situation you were in the only way that made sense. Your brain took over telling you that it was alright.

 

Your head started justifying his actions toward you attaching a positive feeling with them, so you wouldn’t have to deal with all the pain and fear at once. I know how smart you are, and I know you have heard of Stockholm Syndrome before. He trapped you in his web and he made you feel things the way he wanted you too.

 

You told me yourself that what he did was manipulate people Stiles. He spent a good portion of his life manipulating you and those around you so you and everyone else would do exactly what he wanted.

 

It doesn’t make you fucked up that you gave in. It makes you human and Stiles there is no trait that I admire in you more than your humanity. Being human is what makes you strong.”

 

Stiles shook her head quickly. “I’m not strong Derek.”

 

“You are the strongest person I know. Wolf or not. Stiles…you lived through something that would have killed anyone else. You are strong.” He said pulling her into a hug. “Even when he thought he had control over everything you held onto the one thing he wanted more than anything else.”

 

Stiles pulled back looking at him with a questioning gaze and Derek couldn’t help but smile.

 

“Your love Stiles.” He explained making her eyes go wide. “He wanted your love more than anything in the world and you didn’t give it to him.”

 

She nodded her head along with his words like she was trying to make herself believe them. If she could hold onto those words, it might be enough to help her get through all of this.

 

 “I couldn’t say it to him.” She said drying her eyes. “I mean…I could if he made me, but I never said them voluntarily.”

 

“Why not?” He questioned hoping he already knew the answer.

 

She looked ashamed for a moment. “I wasn’t allowed to lie to him. No matter what I had to tell him the truth, so I never said it unless he made me.”

 

Derek nodded his head smiling at her encouragingly.

 

“Thank you.” She said hugging him again.

 

They stayed there just being with each other for a while until Stiles was ready to let go. She pulled out a bag packing up her computer, research, important/sentimental collectibles, photos, and some of her old clothes.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want anything else?” Derek asked looking at the small amount of stuff they were bringing.

 

“Not right now.” She said hoping to not have to come back for a while. This place was full of painful memories. There were, of course, good ones mixed in with the bad ones, but right now the bad ones were winning out.

 

They carried her stuff outside placing it in the trunk of Derek’s car.

 

“Derek?” Stiles said as they were about to move to get in.

 

“Yes?” He asked concerned.

 

Stiles gave him a cheeky smile so much like the one she used to give him. “Can I drive?”

 

If it was anyone else, he would have said no. Too bad for him this was Stiles the one asking, and he had never been good at denying her anything.

 

He handed her the keys and walked to the other side sliding in the passenger seat. The smile she gave him as they headed out was well worth letting someone touch his precious car.

 

“Love you Sourwolf.” She said with a slight blush on her cheeks as she pulled out of the driveway.

 

Love and joy filled his heart at hearing her say those words after everything she had just told him. They might still have a long way to go and it was for sure going to be a bumpy road, but he knew they would make it through it.

 

“Love you too Stiles.” He said before turning on the radio allowing them to enjoy the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
